Becoming Somebody
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: My name is Namine. And I swear that I will somehow get out of here, and WILL somehow get to him. Riku. You can probably guess the pairing, and I swear it's better than it sounds. Flames welcome! RikuXNamine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first KH fic, so I hope it doesn't stink. I really love the pairing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own anything?!**

**"_Wolf_."-**people talking through the viewing glass\

**"Wolf."-** flashback

"Wolf."-regular talking.

Enjoy!

Becoming Somebody

I sat on a chair in a white room I had conjured with my imagination. It looked like my place in Castle Oblivion, all white furniture, a viewing crystal ball, (a viewing glass) a desk with a chair, and a mirror. The only differences were that there was a kitchen and a bathroom. As much as it looked like Castle Oblivion, it wasn't. I was somewhere deep in Kairi's subconscious. It had been at least a month and a half since the battle at the World That Never Was, and on rejoining Kairi, my Other, I had been able to feel emotion. And right now, I was lonely and bored to tears. (Figuratively. I wasn't actually crying.) I waved my hand over the viewing glass, and watched as the mist inside it cleared and I saw Riku, and Sora on Destiny Island talking.

"_**Hey Kai!" Sora said brightly as Kairi came into view. **_

"_**Hello Sora! Hi Riku!" She said happily, and she sat down next to them. Riku nodded, and looked out to sea. **_

"_**Is anyone else bored out of their minds?" He groaned. "It's been two months, and I'm STILL not used to doing nothing!!" He closed his aqua eyes, and lay down on the sand. Sora looked sympathetic. **_

"_**C'mon Riku, don't tell me you didn't miss home at all." Kairi said, leaning against Sora. Riku opened his eyes, and raised his eyebrows. **_

"_**Kairi, I am a strict adventure-loving person. I can't stand staying here forever doing NOTHING! I might have missed home…a little, but I got over it." **_

_**Kairi nodded, understanding Riku's need to explore. **_

"_**It's not just that Riku. You haven't been yourself lately…what's wrong?" Sora asked, biting his lip. **_

_**Riku pulled his legs to his chest and his expression darkened. **_

"_**I'm fine."**_

"_**Are you SURE?" **_

"_**I'll get through it." Riku said, standing up and brushing sand off of his clothes. He started walking away, but stopped. Turning around, he looked at Kairi.**_

"_**Hey Kairi?"**_

"_**Yes Riku?" She said **_

"_**Well…um…how's Namine?" He asked. **_

_**Kairi closed her eyes. **_

"Hi Namine." I whirled around to seen Kairi. She tugged on her hair.

"Hello Kairi." She smiled. "It is REALLY nice to see someone here; I'm lonely, and SO bored, and I miss you guys. How are you?"

"Good. What are you watching?" Kairi peered over my shoulder to see the viewing glass. She laughed as she saw Sora and Riku poking her. Suddenly her face was serious.

"Is that REALLY what my hair looks like from the back?" She fretted. I rolled my eyes.

"Come ON Kairi, your hair is great." I flipped my own hair over my shoulder.

Kairi looked unconvinced. I cleared my throat.

"Um…you might want to go back to your physical form before the boys drag you to a hospital Kairi." She giggled and gave me a swift hug. She began to fade when I grabbed for her arm.

"Kairi, wait!"

She looked strangely at me.

"What?"

"Can…can you tell Riku I said hi …" catching her mystified stare, I added, "And tell Sora and Roxas hi too!" She still looked confused, but when I saw her rejoin her physical self, Sora visibly relaxed. I tuned into the viewing glass again.

"_**You really had us worried for a sec there Kai." Sora said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kairi smiled, and looked up to Riku. **_

"_**Namine says that she is utterly bored out of her mind; and that she misses us." She tapped her chin. "OH! And she says hi to everyone, including Roxas." Riku looked like he winced at Roxas's name. **_

"_**Okay. Bye you guys…I'll see you tomorrow?" He trudged away. **_

"_**Now I'm really worried." Sora murmured. **_

I hugged my knees to my chest, and fogged the viewing glass again. I missed Riku more than anyone else, including Roxas. No one knew, but when we were in Twilight Town, Riku and I were each other's best friends, and it might have been more than that if I hadn't had to become a part of Kairi again. I picked up my sketchbook, and flipped past blank pages to the last page. There was a black and white sketch on it. I wiped a tear away in one quick movement, and reached for two colored pencils, a blue and a green.

I smoothed the paper down as I looked at the finished drawing. Mischievous aqua eyes gazed out from the page, a smile on the face. I smiled sadly as I looked at Riku's face.

"Namine?"

Kairi's voice echoed in the room. I lifted my head and saw her standing in the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I shut the sketch pad, and looked up.

"Fine. Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I felt a lot of sadness, and…are you crying?" She peered into my face.

I ran to my mirror, and saw that my blue eyes were slightly red, and my hair was mussed.

"Great." I muttered, and I pulled a comb wildly through my hair. I felt hands taking the comb from me, and pushing me down into the chair beside the mirror.

"Spill." Kairi said sternly. I shook my head. Kairi sighed, and started to brush my hair.

"Namine!" She whined, "We're connected, you can trust me. I promise."

"It's nothing." I lied, "I…miss the outside world." It was true, mostly; I just left out the part about Riku. I wasn't sure how she would take that.

She stopped brushing my hair, and I heard the screech of chair on marble as she pulled a white chair in front of me.

"Namine, it is no small matter when you get so depressed you just want to curl into a ball. What is bothering you?"

_What is bothering you? _The words echoed in my head. I stared at my feet, and said softly so that Kairi could barely hear me.

"Riku. I miss him." Kairi looked shocked.

"Riku? Why do you miss him?"

"He was like a best friend to me when we were together in Twilight Town. I was with him longer than I've ever been with anyone else, except for maybe DiZ. But Riku didn't call me a witch like DiZ did, he was really nice…" I flushed, feeling embarrassed that I had told her. Of course, it wasn't all laid out, but it was still a lot.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Kairi asked gently. I smiled and nodded. But then I lifted my head and glared at her.

"If you tell Roxas or Sora-" I began, but I was cut off by Kairi

"Oh, Come ON Namine, why on earth would I do that?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise." We laughed, and I said,

"It's late. You should get back." I jerked my head at the viewing glass in the corner. It showed Kairi's house in the night. Welcoming lights were on, and I looked around my home, wishing that for once, I could leave.

"Bye!" Kairi called, and I waved back at her. I watched as the viewing glass zoomed in on Kairi's bedroom, where Kairi sat up, dressed in her pink pajamas. She yawned, and turned off the light, plunging the room inside the viewing glass into darkness. I waved my hand distractedly over the glass, but instead of the glass turning foggy; it blinked into focus with a new image. I saw Riku's room, with tan walls, and a blue bed. Riku himself was clad in sweat pants and a blue shirt, and seemed to be looking at a picture. Feeling slightly guilty, I focused the glass on the picture, and gasped. I remembered it. It was before Riku had swapped his original form for Ansem's, and I was leaning against his shoulder. Riku rubbed the photo, and set it gently down on his bedside table. He climbed into bed, and shut off the light. I swept my hand across the surface of the viewing glass, and made sure it went foggy. I went into the bathroom, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white top, and lay down on my bed. My head hit something hard. I looked up, and saw the small star charm, I smiled, remembering, and I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I blinked in the early morning light. My room had one big window that reflected the beach on Destiny Island. I groaned, and rubbed my eyes. Leaning against the window frame, I gazed out onto the beach. The sand was a pale orange color, and it looked like the water glowed in the morning light. I shook myself out of my trance, and swiftly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white T-shirt. I wanted something different. I made my bed, and then grabbed a muffin out of the hidden kitchen. Looking at the viewing glass, I had an urge to join Kairi and the others in the real world. I sighed, and flipped to a clean page in my sketchbook, and drew. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I looked at it when it was finished. I had drawn Riku again…but I had drawn him with a sad, hopeless face. I shuddered. I had seen him make this face before, but only once.

**FLASHBACK**

"**You are really going to go through with it, aren't you?" Riku asked as I leaned on the balcony on a building in the World That Never Was. **

**I looked at the face of Ansem, hiding my friend. **

"**Riku," I said, "You know I do."**

"**You really don't have to. You could stay alive. For everyone. For…" He trailed off. "For me." I looked at him, and walked over to him. He looked away, and pulled up his hood. **

"**Don't. Don't be ashamed of yourself, Riku. I don't see you as Ansem." I reached for his hood, and pulled it back down. "Riku, I have to do this for Kairi. She needs to be whole again. And besides," my voice was tainted with as much bitterness as a Nobody could summon. "A Nobody isn't a Somebody. I'm not supposed to exist, Riku." He grabbed my chin, and made me look at him. **

"**Don't EVER think of yourself like that Namine. Never. You are not just a Nobody. You sound like DiZ." I laughed, and hugged him. He stiffened, but then wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair. **

"**Don't do it." He murmured, tightening his hold on me. I closed my eyes. **

"**I have to." He let me go, looking sad, "Besides Riku, it's not like I'll be dead. I'll still be with you. Whenever Kairi is around, I will be too."**

"**It's not the same." He mumbled. I started to leave, but he followed me. "I'm coming with you." He said firmly. "DiZ told me to protect you. And I will do that until you…are gone." I smiled. I stepped up next to him, and kissed him quickly on the lips. **

"**Don't tell Roxas," I muttered slyly, "but I love you." **

**He looked shocked, but he nodded, **

"**I know. I love you too."**

**Somehow, that just made it worse when I disappeared to be a part of Kairi. I saw his sad hopeless look, if no one else did. It hurt to see him hurt. **

I shook my head as I relived that memory. I stood up. I was going to find a way out. You could count on it. And since Kairi and I were linked, I had become a somebody. If I found a way out, I could _live._My name is Namine. And I swear that I will somehow get out of here, and WILL somehow get to him. Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is REALLY short. But I think it gets the point across. **

**Disclaimer: you know the answer. NO!! **

**On with the story!!**

I rubbed my eyes from lack of sleep. I had been trying for SO LONG to imagine a door to the physical world.

"Ugh! I need a KEY or something!!" I growled, and I paced my room. Wait. A key? That was IT. A keyhole might get me through. I squinted, and concentrated. A sudden brightness ensued, and I opened my eyes to a bright…door? Oh well. I opened the door, and saw Destiny Island beneath my feet. Well, not exactly. I was in midair, and above the water. I moved my foot, and…fell.

My scream was drowned by the wind whistling by. My last conscious thought was that I should've learned to swim better.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Chapter Three, and I think that I might bring Roxas in soon. Review and tell me if I should!**

**Disclaimer:You are SO joking. NO!! **

**Enjoy**

I leaned back against the sand with Kairi and Sora. Suddenly Sora yawned, and said,

"I'm going to grab an ice cream. I'll be right back." He walked away.

"Riku?" I looked at Kairi

"Mmm?" I looked at Kairi, who was looking at the water.

"I spoke to Namine lately, and she said…" I was suddenly alert. "Well, she said that she really misses you…and that you were her best friend at Twilight Town…no one else was EVER her friend…she wants to come back."

"I miss her too." I said softly. Suddenly, a star looked like it was falling, and Kairi gasped in shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Namine, she's gone." Kairi murmured. "I can't feel her presence."

"Kairi," I said, my throat tight, "You said that when Sora and I came back, we looked like stars falling from the sky."

"Yes, I… OH NO!" She pieced it together, but I was already swimming towards the place the star had fallen. I saw pale hair waving in the water, and a girl desperately trying to stay afloat.

"NAMINE!!" I yelled.

"Riku?" She said, stopping moving. She gasped as she plunged under the water.

"No!" I dove in after her. She was sinking slowly, a trail of bubbles coming from her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her up. She wasn't breathing. I came out of the water, and set her on the ground. I tried to do whatever CPR I could, but it wasn't working. Finally, I did mouth to mouth. I blew air into her lungs. She coughed up water, and looked at me.

"I guess jumping wasn't the best idea." She said. I swept her up into my arms and started to run. Namine slipped into sleep. Kairi ran up next to me.

"Is she breathing?" She asked worriedly.  
I nodded, and led the way into my house. I lay Namine on the spare room bed. She was turning blue.

"Kairi, can you get her into dry clothes?" I asked, my cheeks flushing. Kairi nodded.

"OUT!" She said, smiling. I smiled too. Sora burst into the house.

"WHERE WERE YOU??" He thundered. I put on a cool face.

"Namine escaped Kairi's mind, and fell into the water."

"That really isn't gonna get me."

I glared at him.

Kairi walked in, wet jean shorts and a white shirt in her hands.

"She's alright." She said brightly. I was on my feet.

"Can I see her?" I asked Kairi nodded.

I sat down on a stool by the bedside. Namine was dressed in a pink shirt and jean shorts. I grinned, thinking about what her reaction would be. She stirred, and opened her eyes. I brushed my hand on her face.

"Hey Namine." I said, smiling.

"Hey." She sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long. How do you feel?"

"Like I inhaled water. Ick." I laughed. She leaned against my chest. I put my arms around her.

"I missed you." She said sleepily.

I tightened my hold on her.

"I missed you too. You better not leave like that again." She looked up at me, her face shining.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

(**A/N Ok, that is the part that I forgot to add in. Sooooo sorry. I meant that to be a seperate chapter, but oh well.)**

Sora chose that moment to come in. Namine hastily sat up, and I pulled my arms away.

"Hey Namine. It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Sora." She smiled.

"I told Roxas that you're here. Namine, how did you get here?" I bit my lip. Roxas. Great, if HE came in, Namine would have to make a choice.

"Well Sora, I kind of imagined a door out. It took days of concentration, though." She said, "Tell Roxas I said hi." Sora grinned.

"Sure!" Kairi came in again.

"Hello Namine. I'm glad that you're awake." She sat cross-legged on the floor. Namine smiled and nodded. Silence reigned.

"Uh, guys? Can I get out of bed now?"

"Oh." I pulled my stool back, and waited until she got out of bed. Kairi poked her head into the room.

"Hey Sora, if we want to get to the beach before the sun sets, than we might want to get going." She said cheerfully. She looked at Namine and I. "Do you want to come too?"

I shrugged.

"Sure." Namine piped in. "I would love to come. Riku?" She looked at me.

"Okay."

"Great!" Kairi grabbed Sora's hand, and pulled him out of the room. I stared after them.

"Do you ever think Kairi's a little too happy?" Namine asked with a similarly confused expression on her face.

"Yep. She is overly hyper sometimes." I answered. Namine laughed, and we walked down to the beach. We weren't exactly holding hands, but we were walking close together. Kairi and Sora were animatedly talking, their voices loud. Namine sat down quietly a little while away, and pulled me down next to her. I didn't let go of her hand, and she made no move to pull it away.

"I didn't know pink was your color." I said teasingly. Namine looked down at her clothes and flushed bright red.

"Does Kairi own ANYTHING that isn't pink?!" She asked, eyeing the shirt with horror.

"Probably not." I said, staring at the sunset.

"I would love to draw that sunset." She breathed.

"Well, I'm sure anything you would draw would be pretty." Her face, which was starting to regain her normal color, turned pink again.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to have to get my sketchpad." She said briskly

"How?" I asked, "It's back in Kairi's mind."

She shook her head, her hair blowing in the wind.

"My room is in my mind now. Kairi may get a faint hint of it now and then, but it'll stay in my mind." I tensed. Was she thinking of disappearing again? Namine seemed to read my mind.

"No Riku, I won't disappear. I just need to try to connect in my mind. I'll try it…" She trailed off, and shut her eyes.

**Inside Namine's mind. **

"**Where did I put it?" She growled, looking around the room. "OH!" She ran over to her bed, under the pillow. She grabbed the sketchbook, and affectionately brushed her fingers against its cover. She took her colored pencils, and relaxed, feeling herself return to the real world again.**

Namine opened her eyes, and I saw her sketchbook and colored pencils in her hands.

"Are you going to try to draw it?" She smiled.

"Try being the key word, yes, I am going to try to draw the sunset. Don't look until it's done." I rolled my eyes, and looked away. About ten minutes later, she declared,

"Done!" and in a much smaller voice, "Please don't laugh."

I angled the book so that I could see it. It was beautiful.

She had done the sunset perfectly, the dim glow from the sun casting a light on the sand. And close to the dark blue waters, I saw Namine and I sitting next to each other.

"Namine, this is beautiful." I breathed.

"I had to put us in there…" She said self-consciously. She looked embarrassed, and hugged her knees, her face pressed against them. I sighed. She really didn't see herself at all. I put an arm around her shoulders, and she looked up at me. Without talking, I pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped an arm around my neck, and kissed me back. When I finally pulled back, she was red again, but she was smiling.

"Guys! Are you ready to go?"

Sora always knows how to ruin a moment. He looked at Kairi, who was grinning from ear to ear. Had she seen…?

"Umm…yeah, we're ready to go." I said.

Namine nodded.

"Then let's go!" Kairi called. Sora yawned.

"I can barely see!" He complained. Well, he was right, I thought. The sunset had fallen, and it was steadily growing darker. I gripped Namine's hand in the dark, and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

Although Kairi turned to see it, Sora didn't. Suddenly Kairi stopped.

"Guys!" She said loudly, "We don't know where Namine is going to stay!"

I mentally kicked myself. How could we have forgotten? It would be kind of awkward to have Namine to sleep over for a long time…

"Oh well. I'll take her." Kairi said briskly. I might not have seen correctly, but I swear that there was an evil smile on her face. "C'mon Namine." She grabbed Namine's hand, and towed her towards her house.

"Poor Namine." Sora said, shaking her head.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Kairi repainted her guest room. And it's in her favorite color."

"Pink?"

"Yep."

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. Sora was right. Poor Namine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Hi. I replaced this chapter with a slightly differerent one because I deleted part of it on accident. YAY:( I did the same to Chapter Three, because I had left out an important part. I am such an idiot. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting REALLLLLLY sick of these. NO. I. DO. NOT. OWN. A. SINGLE. THING.**

"Kai-ri, wait!" I panted. She opened the door, pulled me in, and slammed it shut. She let me catch my breath before she raced up to the guest room, pulling me with her.

"Well? This is your room for a while! Do you like it?" She sang. I looked around. It wasn't really that bad…aside from the pink walls. The bed looked normal enough, and the lamps were white, my favorite color.

"Thanks for letting me stay Kai." I said appreciatively. Kairi smiled.

"No problem! Besides," She said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't get to talk to you about what happened today if you stayed over one of the boy's places." She smiled evilly at me.

I groaned loudly.

"Kairi, you weren't spying, were you?" I asked

"No. I just HAPPENED to look over and see you and Riku kissing."

I groaned again, and buried my face in my hands. Kairi zipped out of the room, and came back with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

"Here. You can borrow these for tonight, and we can get new stuff for you tomorrow." I nodded, and accepted the pajamas.

"Okay Kairi. You win. We'll talk later."

"Okay Namine. You can use the shower if you want." I thanked her, and left to use the shower. As the cool water massaged my back, I relived my kiss with Riku. It had been a perfect day, even though the upcoming talk with Kairi made me want to groan. My thoughts suddenly turned to Roxas. I didn't know what to think of him. I wasn't technically his girlfriend, but while Kairi was with Sora, I was supposed to be with Roxas. But it had been Riku, who had been my best friend, and Riku had been the one that had sacrificed everything he had to save Sora, Riku was the one I felt closer to. I saw Roxas as a friend, nothing more. When I was thinking these thoughts, I came to one solid conclusion. All of these confusing thoughts were ruining my shower. I shut off the shower, and changed into the pajamas Kairi had given me. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw Kairi waiting outside.

"I hope you left me some hot water." She said, and she swept into the bathroom. Slowly made my way to my new room, and took out my sketchbook. Tonight, however, I was only viewing my pictures. I turned to the very first picture. In the picture, I was sitting alone by the window in my Twilight Town room. I saw a couple of Roxas, and a few of Sora and Kairi. Finally I turned the pages and saw more of Riku and less of anyone else. There were even a few of us together. I brushed my fingertips against the picture, and smiled. I jumped when the door swung open. Kairi came in, rubbing her hair dry with a towel. She glimpsed the drawing, but I snapped it shut before she could get a proper look.

"Hey Kairi." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Namine." She said, folding the towel, and setting it down on the floor.

"Umm," I said uncertainly,

"Well? What was it like?" Kairi asked impatiently, I flushed. She really cut to the chase.

"Um, it was really nice…" I said, knowing that she meant the kiss.

"That's nice. So, are you two officially together?"

"I guess so. I just really hope Roxas doesn't come back." I felt really guilty for saying that, but it was true. I wouldn't know how to deal with it, I hadn't been in that situation.

Kairi was silent for a while. Then she cleared her throat.

"Namine, what are you going to do if Roxas DOES come back?"

I hugged my arms to my chest.

"I don't know Kairi. I just don't know."

Kairi smiled thinly.

"Well, I'll support you no matter what your decision may be. Goodnight Namine."

"Goodnight Kairi. And…thanks." She nodded, and left. I sighed, and turned off the light.

Months passed. Riku and I grew closer, and we were together, a fact Sora seemed to overlook. This was proved one rainy day.

"Brr." I said, snuggling up against Riku for heat. It had started to rain when we were at the beach, and the sudden storm had drenched us while we ran down to Kairi's house, as she was nearer. Riku frowned.

"Do you hear something?" He asked. I listened, and heard knocking.

"Is someone at the door?" Kairi asked, and she got up to go to the door, while I tagged along behind her. When she pulled open the door, I saw Sora standing outside, soaked so much that even his hair was flat. However, for some reason, he was smiling triumphantly

"Nice look Sora." I commented. I craned to see over Kairi's shoulder. Was the rain playing tricks on my eyes, or did I see someone behind Sora?

"Thanks Namine. Hey Kai, can we come in?" He asked, starting shiver.

"Sure, who's behind you?" She asked, letting him step in. He smiled.

"Roxas finally managed to come in." An equally soaked Roxas came in.

"Hey Namine, hi Kairi." Roxas said cheerfully, and he shook his head sending water everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Roxas, go dry off!"

"Where's Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Hold on." I said. As I turned around, my smile fell off my face, and I met Riku in a halfway to the door. I grabbed his hand.

"We have a problem."

Riku looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"Roxas is back."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is chapter 5. I'm going to keep going with this, because I was thinking of making this the last chapter and an epilogue after it. You'll see why after you finish reading. But I reeeally like this story, so I'm going to throw in another couple chapters. yay! Review! **

**Disclaimer: Do I actually have to put these in? Sigh I don't own anything. **

Namine's POV

That night, I locked myself in my room, and sat on my bed. I had tried to read a book, and I had tried to draw, but I couldn't focus, and I had muddled everything I had tried to draw. So I just sat.

**FLASHBACK**

**When Roxas had come in, he hugged me, and I thought Riku was going to kill him. I managed to keep things calm between them, but when they left, I just about collapsed. Kairi made me a cup of tea, and let me cry. She just sat silently, trying not to do anything that would make me feel worse. Finally, I ceased crying and sipped my tea. **

"**So…what do we do now?" Kairi mused. I shrugged. As I've said before, I had never been in this situation before. I shrugged. **

"**Is Sora BLIND? And why didn't Roxas see…ugh, this is so IMPOSSIBLE." I muttered. **

"**Well, you could just tell Roxas…" Kairi said halfheartedly. I raised an eyebrow. **

"**Since when will he believe that?" I asked. "He still thinks that I should be with him." **

"**You could just go along with him." Kairi said softly. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. **

"**If you think I'm going to dump Riku for Roxas think again Kairi. I will not let Riku go." **

**Kairi nodded. **

"**I know. I just thought I'd run it by you." I nodded, and looked curiously at the windows. I could've sworn that someone was watching me…**

"**Good night Kai." **

"'**Night Namine." **

So, here I was, sitting on my bed, doing nothing. I sighed, and retreated into my inner room, the one in my subconscious.

_**I opened my eyes to the comforting white, and I heard footsteps in the hall outside my room…wait; there wasn't ANYTHING outside my room. I threw a door that clearly led outside my room. **_

"_**Roxas?" I asked, surprised.**_

"_**Oh. Hi Namine." He said, looking as surprised as I was. I put my hands on my hips. **_

"_**What were you doing in my room?" I accused him. He looked guiltily at me, and his golden hair fell into his eyes. **_

"_**Um, well I kind of wanted to know something in the viewing glass, so…I sort of accidentally saw your conversation with Kairi…" **_

_**Great. JUST what I needed. Now this was WAY more complicated. **_

"_**Namine, tell me the truth. **_**Are you with Riku**_**?" He looked into my eyes. **_

_**I nodded. **_

"_**Do you **_**want**_** to be with Riku?" **_

_**Another nod. Roxas gave her a gentle hug. **_**What?**

"_**It's okay. We all make mistakes. I'll wait for you Namine." He smiled and disappeared before I could protest. I stumbled back into my room, and clenched my hands so tight my knuckles were white. Roxas had some nerve to insinuate that my relationship with Riku was a mistake. I really, really wanted to hit something. I breathed deeply, and then calmly shredded a piece of paper to bits. I faded from my mental sanctuary which was now not so private, and left for my real room. **_

I opened my eyes to my pink room. I changed into my pajamas, and tossed and turned until I finally fell asleep.

The next day, I dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, and over a breakfast of cereal and orange juice, I told Kairi what had happened in my mind.

"Jerk." She muttered. "He must really be confident that you're going to drop Riku."

I rolled my eyes angrily.

"I will drop Riku when people remember everything in Castle Oblivion."

Kairi snorted. "In plainer terms, you are never going to drop him."

"Pretty much."

"So do you have any ideas on how you can make your mind private again?"

I sipped my juice.

"No. But I might just ask him to stay out of my mind."

"I'd love to see that. Anyway, what was his reasoning for being in your room?" Kairi asked, her eyebrows raised

"Well, he said he needed to use the viewing glass…and oh so _accidentally_ listened to our conversation last night."

"On a scale 1-10 on the creativity scale, I give that a 3."

"More like a zero." I said, rolling my eyes. I got up from the table and washed my dishes in the sink.

"Where are you going?" Kairi said, frowning over her toast.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you." We walked down a path to the beach, where we saw Roxas, Sora, and Riku already there. Sora and Riku waved, and Roxas looked embarrassed. He should be. He barged into my mind!! We sat down next to them, and talked about summer, and school, and nothing in general. About ten minutes into the conversation, Roxas came over to me, and asked quietly,

"Can I talk to you? Privately?"

I nodded, he helped me up.

"Going for a walk?" Sora asked, his smile just barely under control. I nodded.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I said strongly. Riku shrugged, but the glint in his eyes told me that we would probably have an eavesdropper. Somehow, that didn't annoy me.

Roxas started walking, and I walked quickly after him. When we were a decent distance away, I saw Riku slip quietly away and follow us.

"Well, I'm sorry for bursting into your mind last night." He said suddenly.

"Oh. Well, um…thanks. Next time, tell me, or ask permission or something." He nodded, his eyes on the way before us.

"I missed you. When we were still in subconscious states."

I shifted uncomfortably. I knew that we were getting closer together, and his shoulder was bumping mine. I really hoped…

"I love you Namine."

Crap.

Suddenly our faces were centimeters apart, and he kissed me. I SO wanted to kill him. Riku beat me to it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE ROXAS!!" Riku said, and I thankfully stepped back. Riku and Roxas started a fistfight, but it looked like they were evenly matched. Sora and Kairi came running up.

'That isn't good." Sora said, grabbing Roxas's arm, and attempted to pull him away.

"STOP IT NOW!" Everyone froze, and looked at me. Riku seemed to be trying to punch Roxas in the face, but he alone had a steadily forming black eye, and probably some other bruises.

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE YEAR OLDS?!" Sora let Roxas go, and hid behind Kairi. My face was red, and my hands were shaking from anger.

"STAND UP!" Both boys did what they were told instantly.

"Riku, you're coming with me." I saw Roxas's smirk, and snapped, "Don't you DARE think that you aren't in for a REALLY bad day too Roxas. Get that smirk off of your face. Sora, can you take him to your house, and Kairi, can you help him?" Sora tentatively crept towards Roxas, and led him away. Kairi grinned, and mouthed

'Nice!' I smiled, and pulled Riku towards Kairi and my house.

"I can't believe you did that." Riku was sitting on my bed, and I held a wet cloth in one hand. "Although you did hit him pretty well."

Riku grinned, but then winced as I cleaned a cut on his arm.

"The jerk _kissed_ you Namine! You can't expect me take that."

I laid my hand on his and smiled.

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it. I'm just saying that you should be more careful. You got a black eye." I administered a few healing spells, and soon he was as good as new.

"No thank you huh?" he said playfully

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"There's your thank you. Now let's go and beat up Roxas."

Riku smiled broadly, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Don't get too confident Riku. I need to do this myself." I cautioned.

"Oh, I 'm not worried about needing to help you. I'm planning on hiding while you beat the crap out of him."

"Little coward." I said softly, and kissed him again.

We entered Sora's house holding hands, and Kairi was the one to get the door.

"Hey. Right now I REALLY don't want to be Roxas." She smiled evilly as she led us into the living room, where Roxas was trying not to be noticed on the couch. I sat cross-legged on the floor, and appraised Roxas with a raised eyebrow. He was definitely sorry. But he needed to know that we just weren't meant to be together, and I needed to talk.

"Roxas," I said sternly, "I know why you did what you did."

He looked up hopefully.

"But we just AREN'T TOGETHER, and probably won't be." I touched his shoulder.

"Roxas," I said softly, "You need to move on."

**Okay. Review. I AM NOT A ROXAS HATER!! But for a RikuXNamine fic, you kind of have to bash Roxas**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is number 6. Review! **

**I am not putting a disclaimer. I hate them. :P**

You really did have to give Roxas credit. He took it very coolly, and accepted it…I think. He nodded, but I wonder if I saw something in his eyes that meant he still had a spark of determination in him. When Riku and I left Sora's house, Riku looked depressed.

"What's with the long face?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't even yell at him!" He whined. I laughed a little.

"C'mon Riku, he was sorry."

"I still don't trust him." I nodded.

"Well, I hope he moves on." We got to my house quickly. I grabbed Riku's hand as he turned to leave.

"Riku," I said, "promise you won't ever leave me behind."

He stroked my hair, and said,

"I promise." I spent the rest of the day drawing in my room. At twelve, Kairi came back, and we made lunch. Later, I was still drawing. I finally stopped at around ten at night, and went to bed. But my picture still wasn't done yet.

:

Two Weeks Later

It was fairly late in the afternoon, and I was making spaghetti and meatballs for Kairi and me. Speaking of Kairi, she was ten minutes late, and I was getting irritated. Suddenly, the front door slammed, and Kairi came running into the room, red in the face, and an orange envelope in her hand.

"Where's the fire?" I asked sarcastically, serving her some pasta.

"No fire. It's worse." I paused as I picked up my fork.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused

"Oh, forget it. Wait until after dinner." I picked at my dinner, wondering what the issue was. When we finished, I washed the dishes slowly, and put them away. Kairi cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, you might want to sit down." She said hesitantly. I sat down on my chair and picked at a stray thread on my shirt. Kairi drew out the envelope, and pushed it towards me. I opened it, and pulled out to photos from it. Tears started streaming down my face as I saw what they were of. The first was of Riku and Olette kissing. The second was Olette holding Riku's hand. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Kairi held my hair out of my face until I was done. I started crying my heart out. Kairi supported me to my room, and patted my back. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I know it's horrible." Kairi whispered

I could only nod.

"Do you want time alone?" She asked gently,

Another nod.

When she closed the door I laid my head on my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

:

When I woke the next morning, my eyes weren't red, but my hair was a mess. I combed it until it was perfect, and gloomily made my way downstairs. Kairi silently gave me fruit, but I only halfheartedly picked at it.

"Namine?" Kairi looked at me, worry evident in her eyes.

"What?" I said emotionlessly.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." I don't care if I'm lying, I don't want to see her worry.

However, when we left the house, Kairi didn't see me slip the pictures or my sketchbook into my pockets. I stared at the ground all the way down to the beach. When I saw Riku, I glared at him, and to my surprise, he glared back. Sora looked completely confused, and Roxas looked shocked. Riku stalked off, and I felt tears rising again, and my anger fading. I ran after him, and grabbed his arm, and jerked him around to face me.

"Why?" I asked venomously

He yanked his arm back, and hissed,

"Exactly what I was going to ask Namine. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again." He stormed away, and my arm fell limply to my side. Why did he ask me why? Why _what_? I ran towards my place, but then collapsed in tears on the wall.

"Why, why, _why_? He betrayed me!" I sobbed.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying my eyes out. But eventually I calmed myself enough to walk away towards the secluded cave where Riku, Sora, and Kairi drew on the walls. I hid in the shadows, finding a place where I could see, but no one else could see _me._ I leaned my head against the wall, and flipped halfheartedly through my sketchbook. When I saw my unfinished picture, I slammed the sketchbook shut. However, it seemed to be burned onto my eyelids.

"Grr!" I threw the sketchbook across the room. The hole in my chest where my heart should've been was painfully obvious. It was absolute pain.

**Poor Namine. I hope you liked it!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is the last chapter, and I love it. I'm going to miss this fic, though. Anyway, Review, and at the end, I'll tell you what my next fic will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Oh, and if you're a RoxasXNamine lover, don't read this chapter...although if you were a RoxasXNamine lover, what the heck are you doing here anyway?!**

**Enjoy!**

Riku's POV

I stormed blindly away from Namine, and had a major flashback from this morning.

**FLAHBACK**

**I yawned, and got out of bed. It was morning, but I had a really bad feeling about the day, for some reason. When I got dressed, and walked past the door, I noticed an orange envelope in the door. I picked it up, and pulled out the photos inside. **

"**No…" I looked at the pictures of Namine and Roxas. They were kissing. **

_**I guess the idiot got her anyway**_**. I thought, feeling depressed. I couldn't believe it. I trekked back to my room, sat on my bed, and put my head in my hands. The radio was playing the song 'Cry Me A River'**

_**You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the **__**ways I loved you, no  
**_

**I cared about her…didn't she know that?**

_**So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no**_

**So she actually cheated on me with Roxas. Namine…**

_**You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it**_

**She didn't need to talk to me anymore. I didn't need to talk to her…I would have to live without her, because I could never forgive her. **

_**You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river**_

**Did she think that she could tell me she loved me, and then just leave me in the dust? She was crazy. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't Roxas. **

_**Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea**_

**I hope she didn't come crawling back to me. **

_**I **__**know that they say  
That some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)**_

**How long had this been going on? She should've told me, it wouldn't have hurt so badly…and I might have forgiven her…well, maybe not. But STILL!**

_**You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it**_

**Was it Roxas that sent me the pictures?**

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

**He better not hurt her…because he was her only choice. She had no way back. **

_**Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving**_

**Goodbye Namine. **

_**You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about**_ _**it**_

**Namine…I wonder if it was worth it. **

_**Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)**_

**I know I'm crying, but I am NOT going to cry over her again. If I can help it, I won't…ever again. **

**I shut the radio off, and walked to the beach, and hardly noticed as Roxas and Sora arrived. However, when Namine and Kairi arrived, I glared at Namine. I was very surprised when she glared back. Why didn't she continue to keep up the charade? I started to stalk away, until she caught my arm. **

**Why?" She asked venomously **

**I yanked my arm back, and hissed, **

"**Exactly what I was going to ask Namine. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again." She looked like I had hit her. Why was she so shocked? Didn't she see it coming?**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was still wandering. I eventually came to Sora and Kairi's cave. I didn't go into that often anymore. When I stepped in, the cool air was a relief. Even in the morning, it was hot. I leaned against the wall, and a slight crackling alerted me to the fact that I still had the pictures in my pocket. I looked at the again, and then threw the envelope across the cave. They landed in some corner. When I was turning my head, I spotted a notebook. I stood up, and picked it up. My eyes widened in shock. It was Namine's sketchbook. I wondered what it was doing here. I had never seen her down here. I bit my lip nervously, but decided not to open the sketchbook. Suddenly, I heard a scuffling in the corner, and a pale blond girl with huge blue eyes stepped out of the shadows, holding four photographs in her hand.

"Namine." I glared.

"Riku." She whispered, and looked at the pictures, her eyes widening in horror.

"How…where did you get these? I never…I've never kissed Roxas."

"Apparently, you did." I growled. "Give me those." Without a word, she handed me two of the four pictures in her hand. My jaw dropped. Was I _kissing_ Olette in the picture?? I had never kissed her in my life! I never really even _knew _her!

"What the heck?" I muttered. Suddenly, I felt it click into place.

"You didn't cheat on me with Roxas, did you?" I asked. She shook her head, and hugged me. I pulled out of the hug, and brought my face to her, and kissed her longer than I ever had before. When she finally had to pull away for a breath, she smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked blankly at her.

"For what?" I asked,

"I never should have doubted you." She reached up and played with my hair. I looked down and saw that I was still holding Namine's sketchbook.

"Uh…this is yours?" I stuttered, holding it out to her. She stopped playing with my hair, and I felt disappointed. It felt _nice._

"You can look through it if you like." I sat down, and she followed my example. Seeing my disappointed expression as she took her hand away from my head, she started rubbing my head again. She was so good. I flipped through the pictures, seeing very well drawn pictures. I saw the one of the sunset, I smiled. Namine leaned against me, and watched as I flipped through her pictures. Finally I came to the second to last page, and my breath caught in my throat. Namine blushed, and tried to snatch the book away.

"It's not done!" She said hastily.

The picture were of the two of us kissing under the moon.

"Really?" I smirked. "You did such a good job I couldn't tell." She gasped as she thought of something.

"Roxas!" She snarled.

"What?" I asked.

"It was Roxas. He is really good at melding images. You could call it his specialty."

I swore.

"Now I really want to kill him." I said.

She smiled evilly, I stepped back a step.

"Do you still want to see EXACTLY how angry I can get?" She asked sweetly,

This was gonna be _good._

:

"Oh, _Roxas_," Namine sang. I walked over to Sora and Kairi, and whispered,

"Take cover. There's going to be hell in a second." Sora and Kairi got up after I told them what had happened. We sat a little distance apart, and watched as the drama unfolded.

"Roxas, have you ever seen these before?" She asked sweetly, and handed him the pictures. He paled.

"Um, sorry? Look, I just want to be with you…"

SLAP!!

"You!"

SLAP!!

"Idiot!"

SLAP!!

"Ouch." Sora muttered. Kairi giggled, and I could barely contain a laugh.

Roxas was cowering under Namine's furious gaze.

"I surrender!"

Namine seemed to think about it.

"Hmm," She said, raising her eyebrows.

And then she did something that I could NOT believe.

"OWWWWWW!!" Roxas groaned, falling to his knees.

"Okay," Namine said, "now I accept your surrender."

"Did she just kick him in the balls?" Sora said in shock

Kairi and I were rolling on the ground in laughter. Namine stood above us.

"How was that?" She asked grinning.

"Perfect." I said, kissing her.

"That's what I thought." She said, kissing me back.

THE END

**Ok, I'm thinking of making a KH version of the Swan Princess, and I don't care if people flame me! RikuXNamine of course! See ya!**


End file.
